


Road to Recovery

by lazserrays



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazserrays/pseuds/lazserrays
Summary: After a year of exile, Tommy was finally allowed to back home, back to his L’manberg. Everyone (including members of the DreamSMP, Badlands and BoomerTown) were excited for his return. Yet there was a issue, Tommy was no longer the same. He no longer tribes for chaos and destruction, he just wanted to be left alone with his family and the only other person he trust, Ranboo. His old friends are now on a quest to get their old Tommy back.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Niachu & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 420





	1. His Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly made this AU because I needed more Tommy and Ranboo interaction, their a really underrated duo.

Today was finally the day, after one year; Tommy was finally allowed back into L’manberg and DreamSMP. Everyone was excited, for the young boys arrival, cleaning up and decorating the town square, even purchasing some “Welcome back, sorry we exiled you gifts” for him.  
Tubbo was most excited of them all, he hadn’t visited his best friend at all during his exile; which he felt guilty for but he will definitely make it up to Tommy once he arrives. 

It was already halfway through the day when Quackity screamed,“Their coming down the step!!”  
Everyone turned to face the staircase as they see 4 figures heading their way. Dream, Ghostbur, Technoblade and Philza, where was Tommy?  
The cabinet met the five men at the end of the stair case.“Oh, you brought Technoblade with you?..” Tubbo said with a voice of disappointment.  
Technoblade scuffed, "It’s not like I wanted to be here anyways,” he stated with a clear annoyance in his voice.“But, I have to be here.” he continued as his voice got lower and more saddened.  
“Okay..where is Tommy?” Quackity asked Dream.  
“I’ll explain once we gather everyone in the town square, let’s go.” Dream had said with a serious tone in his voice. 

After about 5 minutes, everyone from each nation had gathered at L’manberg’s square, questioning about what’s going on. “So, where is Tommy?” Quackity asked one more time, showing signs of annoyance and worry.  
Dream looked over at Phil, as Phil stopped over to the side to show the small, weak frail boy hiding behind him. Everyone went quiet as they saw Tommy’s state.  
His hair was all messed up, clothes torn, deep eyebags from sleepless night and days spent crying. The worst part was his eyes, his natural light blue eyes had gone grey, there seemed no soul nor life in them at all.  
“ So, now that you all see a problem, I need your help.” Phil stated. Everyone turned their attention to Phil as Tommy hid behind Technoblade.  
“Help us bring Tommy’s true self back because,” Phil turned to Dream. “Someone had gone too far and now Tommy is in the state of mind that everyone hates him.” Dream awkwardly coughs and scratched the back of his head.  
Tubbo ignored the anger bubbling up inside him and faced Tommy. “Hey Toms, it’s me, do you remember me?” Tubbo said walking towards Tommy. Tommy hid himself fully behind Technoblade. Technoblade held out his hand to signal Tubbo to stop. Tubbo listened and immediately stopped on his tracks feeling his heart sink. 

Tommy peeped out and looked into the crowd looking for someone. He then tugged at Technoblade and whispered something to him. Technoblade passed on the message to Ghostbur. Ghostbur nodded and headed off into the crowd to look for Ranboo. Not even a minute passed when Ghostbur came back dragging Ranboo by his arm. People watched to see what what happening, most started to walk back home knowing that they couldn’t do anything to help.  
Ranboo smiled and waved at Tommy. Tommy walked past Tubbo and wrapped his arms around Ranboo wanting a hug. Ranboo accepted the hug as he picked up the tired boy. Tubbo felt a horrible feeling as he turned away to return to his home. Others awwed at the sight as they started returning back to their homes. 

“Well, I should be getting back to DreamSMP now, I’m sorry for all the trouble I have caused, ugh bye!” Dream said in a hurry.“Oh we’re not done here Dream.” Technoblade stated with an annoyance in his voice as his younger brother hugged the enemy. “Uh, see ya!” Dream said as he threw a ender pearl the moment he noticed Techno reaching for his sword. 

Now all that was left in L’manberg square was Phil, his three sons, the anarchist, the ghost, the exiled and Ranboo.  
What will tomorrow bring?


	2. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tommy is brought back to L’manberg, people start helping him regain his true sense by showing him where it all started. While his family tried to regain their relative back by spending more time with him than they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also going to add a rivalry between Ranboo and Tubbo over who deserves to be Tommy’s best friend cause I like drama. :D

The next after a cabinet meeting over how to help Tommy, Tubbo had Ranboo stay while everyone else left.  
“So, what’s going on Mr. President?” Ranboo asked.  
“What’s going?! Why out of everyone here who has been with him for years; he chose the one who he just met like what? 11 months ago!?” Tubbo cried out with venom in his voice.  
But Ranboo just chuckled. “I’m not sure Mr. President, probably because while everyone was going on with their lives, I was the only one who would go see Tommy every day in his exile?” Ranboo proclaimed.  
“I was busy! You of all people should know that Ranboo!” Tubbo yelled.  
“That’s no excuse! It was a year of exile and you didn’t even make time once?!” Ranboo yelled at Tubbo getting up from his chair, towering over the older boy.  
“I...I well..” Tubbo stuttered out.  
“I’ll be taking my leave now Mr. President, I promised Tommy’s family I’ll show them spots that Tommy loved the most,” Ranboo said purposely bumping into Tubbo while he left the room.  
Tubbo stood there looking down at the floor. Anger and sadness in him as he clenched his fist, at that moment he swore he will regain the title as Tommy’s most trusted companion and his best friend.

With the Sbi Family

Phil was giving Tommy his breakfast as Ghostbur and Technoblade discussed what they were going to do for the day.  
“So basically you and Ranboo will show us Tommy’s favorite spot; you will show the books regarding L’manberg’s history along with books written about Tommy himself?” Technoblade asked.  
“Yup! I have a few books ready that shows Tommy as the hero of L’manberg, their bravest and strongest soldier!” Ghostbur exclaimed.

Now this plan and what they during will confuse some, but the plan is simple. They are restoring Tommy’s humanity. Along with their his favorite spots, they will show areas were Tommy showed his true colors, like the area where he and Dream had their duel, but also the area where had to be his strongest, like Pogtopia.  
The books are written had explained Tommy as being a great and cunning soldier giving everything for his country, despite his chaotic and anarchist ways.

While Tommy ate his food by bit, the other three talked waiting for Ranboo's arrival. After about 5 minutes there was finally a knock at the door. Phil opened the door to be welcomed by a cheerful Ranboo, "Hello Phil!'  
"Hello, Ranboo, nice to finally have you," Phil said.  
"Yeahh, the meeting took longer than expect," Ranboo said with a chuckle. As Ranboo walked into the house, Tommy stood up and walked towards the hybrid.  
"Hey Toms," Ranboo said with a cheerful smile. Tommy formed a small smile on his face and nodded.  
"So, are we ready to head out?" Ranboo asked the four other people in the room with him. Everyone nodded their heads yes. Technoblade grabbed his sword, Phil picked up his bag that was filled with some snacks and drinks while Tommy, Ghostbur, and Ranboo headed outside. "Hey, guys! Where are you all head ?" Quackity asked as he walked up to the group with Fundy standing by his side. "We're going to Tommy's old home then have a family picnic," Ghostbur said excitedly. "Oh, a family picnic with Ranboo?" Fundy asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Your welcome to join us too Fundy," Ghostbur said floating towards his son. "Oh no, it's fine, I'm busy anyway," Fundy said with an awkward chuckle. "Oh...Okay! We'll have the picnic in the Holy Lands if you change your mind then." Ghostbur said with a smile. Fundy nodded as he grabbed Quackity's arm and walked away from his family. "Okay then, let's get going!" Ranboo exclaimed as he started leading the way to Tommy's old home.

As the family plus Ranboo arrived at Tommy's small plot of land, Tommy looked over at the bench, a small shine appeared in his eyes. He grabbed Ranboo's hand and led him to the bench. Tommy sat down on the bench, pulling Ranboo's hand to sit down next to him. Phil smiled as he walked to an ender chest to Tommy's base. Phil opened the ender chest and took out disc No.28, blocks. Inserting the disc into the jukebox, the 5 men sat and stood in silence listening to the song. Ranboo looked over to Tommy to see him staring off into space smiling and enjoying the tunes. Ranboo smiled looking at the younger boy, this was the first step to helping him has started. Ghostbur pulled out out some books that he had in his bag. "Guys! Listen to this story of L'maberg that I bookmarked!" Ghostbur said with excitement in his voice as he turned to the bookmarked chapter. Phil takes out the disc so that Ghostbur could start reading. "Our friend with anger that laid in him took our country by his side and took a stance against Dream," Ghostbur read out loud to everyone. Tommy listened with interest that he had about his past. " With an arrow in his hand, he muttered what may have been his final goodbye," Ghostbur continued. Ranboo listened to the story as he himself, despite being in L'manberg for a year, still hadn't known the full story. "Even though Tommy had lost the duel against the green tyrant, he had to make a sacrifice for his friends and family, he traded the only other thing that he valued in life for their safety, freedom, and peace." Ghostbur started slowing down a bit. "Tommy took Dream into a meeting and handed his disc to Dream as a trade for freedom. Dream accepted the trade and the country of L'manberg were made free. They had won the war in their eyes, but Tommy had lost." Ghostbur finished as he closed the book.

Everyone was quiet, until the youngest in the group muttered out, "Who has the disc?..."

Ranboo spoke up, "Tubbo has one and I believe Dream managed to get the other from Skeppy." Tommy nodded, he wasn't planning on retrieving the disc, he just needed to know the whereabouts. He was surprised Tubbo kept the disc safe, he believed that Tubbo had given it up by now. Tommy stood up, "Can we get going now?..." the frail boy asked. "I'm hungry." Phil smiled, "Sure son, let's get going to the Holy Lands now." Ranboo stood up nodding as he started leading the way to the Holy Lands. As they started walking towards the Holy Lands, SMP members passed them, looking at Tommy smiling and waving at him. Yet, Tommy hid behind his father each time someone passed them, he was still scared. Phil picked out a nice spot in the Holy Lands to set up. He sprawled a blanket over the area and started to unpack. Techno sat on the blanket as he took one of Ghostbur's books to read. Ghostbur had gone and started picking flowers to make everyone some flower crowns as a memory of today. Ranboo had sat with Tommy, telling Tommy about how stressful it was being apart of the L'manberg cabinet, rarely having any time to himself. Yet, when he did have the time he spent it with Tommy to help him out. Phil handed Tommy two sandwiches and some fruit, "Eat up Tommy, we need to help you start regaining your strength back slowly." Tommy nodded as he took the food from his father. "Would you like something to eat Ranboo?" Phil asked. "Ah no, I'll eat when I get home," Ranboo protested. Tommy gave Ranboo a glare, Ranboo catches on, "Actually yes please." He quickly says. Phil nods and hands Ranboo some sandwiches and fruit too.

After the family(and Ranboo) had eaten, they started packing up to head back home. Tommy had fallen asleep soon after he finished eating, Ranboo sighed with a smile as he started carrying the young frail boy. "I could take him y'know," Technoblade said while turning to Ranboo. Technoblade still hasn't forgotten how the "Butcher Army" tried to kill him. "Nah, I think I'm good," Ranboo said smiling clearly trying to hide his irritation. Ranboo had also not forgiven Tommy's family for leaving him there in exile for almost a year to die. It was quite obvious Technoblade didn't like or trust Ranboo, and that Ranboo shared the same feeling; that's something the two can agree on.

Anyways, the family headed home. Phil let Ranboo into the house to put Tommy to bed. After putting Tommy to sleep and making sure he was okay, Ranboo took his leave. 

While walking to his house, Ranboo pulled out three books from his coat that he stole from Ghostbur. "The Disc War", "L'manberg Revolution", and "Pogtopia vs. Manberg," were the titles of these books. Ranboo had stolen these books to finally learn the history of the country he had been living in for the last year and to learn more about what role each person had played in these fights of pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure how to continue this, I started this with a plan but I soon lost my notes of the plan I had. So, at this point I’m just winging it being honest.


	3. It’s Over Isn’t it? (Side Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side chapter inspired by the song from Steven Universe,“It’s Over Isn’t It?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this being like a love song, I’m editing the lyrics to make it more of like a platonic and revenant to the plot, so yeah  
> I do not condone shipping minors, but I won’t judge because it’s a hyperfixation for most  
> I will release a chapter tomorrow by midnight CST

Tubbo stood in the meeting room with Ranboo sitting in his usual sitting, waiting for the president to say whatever he needed to say.  
“I was fine, with the people who would come into his life now and again.” Tubbo started. Ranboo looked at Tubbo raising an eyebrow in confusion. “I was fine, 'cause I knew, that they didn't really matter until you,” Tubbo said turning towards Ranboo. Ranboo scuffed at the statement.  
“I was fine when you came,” Tubbo said approaching Ranboo. “And we fought like it was all some silly game,” Tubbo proclaimed with a light chuckle. “Over him, who he’d choose.” Tubbo continued.  
“After 11 years, I never thought I'd lose,” Tubbo claimed as his voice started to get sadder by the second.  
“You won and he chose you and he protected you!” Tubbo yelled at Ranboo.“And now he’s gone...”Tubbo yelled once again, blaming Ranboo. Ranboo started standing from his seat.  
“It's over, isn't it?” Tubbo said as he lowered his voice once again, fighting back tears.“ Why can't I just move on?...” “War and glory, reinvention,” Tubbo said looking at the pictures of L’manberg history framed on the meeting room walls. “Fusion, freedom, his attention.” Tubbo started facing back at Ranboo, who was now standing with his arms crossed with a clear annoyance in his face. “Out in daylight, my potential,” Tubbo said thinking back to L’manberg’s war.“Bold, precise, experimental.” 

Tubbo went silent for a few seconds lost in his thoughts,“ Who would I be in this world without him?!” Tubbo yelled thinking back into his days with Tommy. 

“Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him,” Ranboo said. “What does it matter? It's already done,” Ranboo stated walking towards Tubbo, once again towering over the older yet shorter boy. “Now I've got to be there for him!” Ranboo yelled raising his voice. “You won and he chose you and he loved you and now he’s gone!” Tubbo started yelling at Ranboo again. “Why can't you just move on?!” Ranboo yelled at Tubbo. 

Just then they both heard the door of the meeting room open. Quackity and Fundy awkwardly stepped in, they had heard the argument from outside. Ranboo and Tubbo faced the other two males who had entered. “Let’s just start this meeting,” Tubbo said walking past Ranboo to grab his papers.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he has left, Tommy still gets night terrors from his days in exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say the first paragraph is disturbing, but I’m not too sure.

I was running through the forest, I’m not quite sure why, but all I knew is that I had to keep going or “IT” will get me. I had nothing on me other than my compass, “Your Tubbo” carved out in the back.  
As I reached the end of the forest I heard it...“Where are you going?” it asked me. It caught up to me. I had frozen in fear, feeling it walk up behind. I had to look back...but I can’t...I can’t, I’m too scared.  
I took a deep breath and slowly started turning around, all I saw was a black and red mask before I felt a piercing pain going through my heart. I screamed in pain, I didn’t want to die, I can’t die yet. I still had to apologize, I had to apologize to my family, to Dream, to Ranboo, and especially to Tubbo. This can’t be how I go, please I don’t want to go. “This is what happens when you disobey,” It said to me. “It was nice knowing you, you pathetic excuse of a soldier” was the last thing I heard it say before complete darkness took over.

Tommy had woken up letting out a bloody scream, alerting the others in his home. Phil was the first to burst into the room and run to Tommy’s side. “It’s okay Tommy! It’s alright, I’m here son!” Phil said hugging his son close as Tommy cried into Phil’s chest. Wilbur floated into the room, Technoblade following behind.  
“I don’t want to die...please I don’t want to.” Tommy cried as Phil played with his youngest son’s hair trying to calm him down. “You're fine Tommy, we won’t let anyone hurt you anymore,” Technoblade said approaching the young boy’s bed. Phil sat on Tommy's bed as Tommy told him about his dream. Who could this person with a red and black mask be? Is it someone who no one has ever seen other than Tommy? Is he just a character Tommy made up during his exile on how lonely and desperate he was? “Nightma...” Tommy mumbled out but stopped as soon as he started. Technoblade quickly looked up at Tommy, “Were you about to say Nightmare?” Techno asked. Tommy quickly shook his head no, some old words fluttered his head. 

“No one should ever know of me, and if they do, you won’t see tomorrow.” Technoblade looked back at the floor, maybe he heard wrong. Yet, this didn’t stop Technoblade from the curiosity of what may be actually going on here. “Alright Tommy, I’ll wait here until you could sleep again,” Phil told the young boy. He turned to look at his two other sons, “Go get some rest, we have to go out tomorrow,” he told them. 

Technoblade and Wilbur nodded as they left the room. “Where are you going?” Tommy asked. “We’re going back to our old home to get some stuff,” Phil told Tommy. Tommy grabbed Phil’s hand. “Don’t leave...” he mumbled. “Don’t worry, Ranboo will stay with you until we get back.” Tommy nodded. “How long will you take?” Tommy asked. “Only about 4 days, it’s quite a trip but we will make it back fast,” Phil told his son. Tommy nodded once again.

With Ranboo Ranboo was still awake scanning over the books he had taken, each part he found important had been written in his journal of memories. Ranboo wasn't quite too sure why he would need this information, but he knew this will help enlighten L'maneger's true intentions. Ranboo looked over to the clock he had on his bedroom wall, 3 A.M it read, Ranboo closed his journal and hid the books under his bed. He had to take care of Tommy tomorrow so he better get at least 2 hours of sleep. Ranboo sighed as he laid on his bed thinking, why would L'manerg give up their best soldier over one small threat? They had the energy to fight back, they always did, so what was the difference now? These questions flooded the hybrid's brain as he slowly started dozing off into the world of imagination. "Ranboo! Where are you?!" Ranboo heard a faint yell from the darkness. "Tommy? Is that you! Where are you?!" Ranboo yelled back running around the darkness. A lightbulb turned on right behind Ranboo, he quickly turned around to find Tommy laying on the floor, a floor piercing right through him. "Tommy!" the tall boy yelled as he ran to Tommy's side. holding him in his arms. Ranboo then heard a manic laughing, he quickly looked in the direction the laugh was coming from. From the faint darkness, Ranboo saw a red and black mask. 

Ranboo quickly jumped awake as he looked around the room. The sunlight shining through the poorly closed curtains. Ranboo got up and opened his curtains to let the sunlight in, he took a deep breath thinking back to his dream, what the hell was that? He quickly grabbed his journal and wrote down what he remembers from his dream. Ranboo flipped through his journal, "Meet up with Phil's family at 9 A.M" he read. The hybrid quickly looked at his clock, "7 A.M" it read. Good, he didn't oversleep. Ranboo changed into a new but same old outfit, ate some breakfast, and did some morning shopping at the stalls. He decided to get some bread at Niki's bakery, he knew she would sell it cheaper to him there. "Hello, Niki!" Ranboo said cheerfully as he walked into the bakery. "Ranboo! Hey, how are you doing?" Niki asked as she leaned over the counter, giving her little brother a hug. (It may not be canon to the actual plot, but they are siblings your honor) "Great, just getting some morning shopping done before meeting with the Watson's" Ranboo saying returning the hug. "Ooooh, if that's the case, may you please take this to Tommy?" Niki asked going to the backroom to get something. Ranboo perked his eyebrows with curiosity. Niki returned with three strawberry cupcakes, "This was his favorite snack in the bakery, he hasn't had it in such a long time so I know he will appreciate this." Niki said with a bright smile. Ranboo smiled and nodded taking the tupperware from his sister. "Now, what would you liked?" Niki asked getting a tray and bag ready. Ranboo got his bread and said a goodbye to his sister, stepping out the door heading to meet the Watson family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad short, but I do have some juicy ideas for the next one that will be posted tomorrow  
> I'm trying to post at least 1-2 chapters a day so I'll see how far that'll go


	5. Cabinet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy will be staying with Ranboo while his family is off for a quick adventure back to their old home. Yet, Ranboo still has government duties to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t upload a chapter the last two days! I will try and upload 3 or 4 within the next 2 days 
> 
> tw // implied suicidal thoughts 
> 
> also, i did research of platonic friendships, and any action performed in these chapters is 100% platonic 
> 
> like handholding, handholding can be platonic along with cuddling

Phil and his two oldest sons were getting ready to head out,“Remembered Ranboo, don’t let Tommy stay on his own for too long, he starts to get...y’know.” Ranboo nodded towards Phil.  
“We’re trusting you, so if something happens, you won’t like what I’ll do,” Technoblade stated with his serious and cold tone. Ranboo gulp,“Yes Technoblade.”

Phil gave Tommy a goodbye hug and soon was gone with his other two sons. Tommy waited until his family was no longer in view, he turned back to look at Ranboo who was writing in his journey. He walked up to Ranboo, hugging him tight. Ranboo closed his journal, smiled and returned the hug. “Want to go to your house or mine?” Ranboo asked. “Mine,” Tommy replied mumbling.

Ranboo and Tommy made their way to the Watson’s house. Ranboo soon remembered the cupcakes Niki had handed, he looked into his bag to see them sitting at the top of all his others supplies. As Tommy and Ranboo entered the house, Ranboo pulled out the cupcakes and handed them to Tommy, “Here Tom, their from Niki,” Ranboo said with a smile.

Ranboo saw as Tommy’s eyes lit up as he looked at the cupcakes. It’s been a while since he last saw Tommy’s eyes like this. Tommy set the tray on the table, pulling out one cupcake and handing another to Ranboo with a small smile. Ranboo gratefully accepted the cupcake.

About an hour later, Tommy and Ranboo were sitting on the couch chatting. Ranboo mainly told Tommy stories he had read in books while also complaining about being apart of the cabinet. That’s when realization hit Ranboo, there was a cabinet meeting today. 

He quickly looked at the clock and saw he was 10 minutes late. Ranboo quickly jumped out looked at Tommy. Tommy gave Ranboo confused look. “I forgot I had a cabinet meeting today, I’m late, shit.” Ranboo quickly spouted out. Tommy stood up and waited for what Ranboo wanted him to do.

Ranboo had to go, even if he was late, but he can’t leave Tommy alone. The meetings usually lasted an hour, he didn’t want Tommy to sit in a room for an hour to listen to boring stuff, but he couldn’t leave Tommy alone because of things he didn’t want to think about right now.

Ranboo just let out a groan ,grabbed Tommy’s hand and ran out the door to the meeting place. Tommy was very confused but just kept up with Ranboo’s pace despite being currently physically weak.

Ranboo harshly pushed open the door the meeting room, stopping the conversation that was going on between Tubbo, Fundy and Quackity. “Nice to see you finally show up,” Tubbo said clearly annoyed.

“Yeah sorry, I got distracted.” Ranboo said with a awkward chuckle. “If you don’t mind I brought Tommy,” Ranboo said stepping out of the way to reveal Tommy hiding behind him. The room was silent as they all stared at Tommy. Tommy quickly hid behind Ranboo not wanting the attention.

Tubbo sighed, “Go sit in your spot then,” he told Ranboo. Ranboo nodded as he grabbed Tommy’s hand and led him to Ranboo’s usual spot. Ranboo pulled out a extra chair for Tommy right next to his. Tommy grabbed Ranboo and whispered,“Is it okay to hold your hand? I don’t like the aura of the room...” he told him. Ranboo smiled and nodded.

Ranboo and Tommy took their seat, Tommy tightly held Ranboo’s hand as he felt uncomfortable with the tension the room was giving off. 

“Before we continue, Ranboo why is Tommy with you?” Quackity asked the hybrid boy. “His family went off on a quick trip, so he is staying with me while their away,” Ranboo replied. “But couldn’t he have stayed alone? the meeting won’t be too long.” Fundy asked. 

Ranboo went quiet as he remembered what Phil told himself. “It’s because...Tommy still gets “thoughts”.” Ranboo answered as he tighten his grip on Tommy’s hand. Everyone in the room realized what he meant. “Sorry.” Fundy mumbled. 

“Let‘s just get this meeting over with, Tommy has a eating schedule to follow to help him get better,” Ranboo said clearly annoyed with these questions.

The meeting went on as normal, and there was only one more topic they had to discuss.  
“Alright, the last topic is...”Tubbo read immediately stopping in his tracks. He looked over at the others in the room and let out a awkward chuckle. “Y’know, maybe we’ll discuss this another time,” Tubbo said placing the paper down.

Others in the room looked around at each other. “What is it?” Fundy asked. “Nothing too important,” Tubbo said. Tubbo got up from his chair,“Meeting concluded.” he said as he started heading to the door. Fundy and Quackity followed behind him.

Ranboo was getting up to leave with Tommy, but noticed Tubbo left the papers on the table.   
“Tommy, wait for me outside the door,” Ranboo told Tommy. Tommy nodded and walked out the room.

Ranboo grabbed the papers and skipped to the end.   
His eyes widen as he read,  
“Technoblade is still a traitor, we need to get rid of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it would be funny if something bad happened to Phil, Technoblade and Wilbur, making Tommy worse than what he already is


	6. Their Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Tommy and Tubbo have their first official interaction
> 
> tw // panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaan, I’m in a angst mood and sleep deprived  
> So this might end up interesting
> 
> tw // panic attack 
> 
> putting it here just incase someone missed the first trigger

tw // panic attack (and here too)

Ranboo quickly took the paper and balled it up, throwing it into the recycling bin. He walked out of the room to see Tubbo and Tommy standing outside.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” Ranboo asked Tubbo grabbing Tommy’s hand and pulling him to his side. “I just wanted to talk.” Tubbo replied. Tommy hid himself behind Ranboo. 

“Well you-” Ranboo got out before he was cut off by Tubbo. “Just this once, please?” Tubbo begged. Ranboo sighed,“Fine, but let’s get Tommy home first, it’s almost lunch time.” Tubbo let out a smile and nodded. 

The walk home was quite awkward, Tubbo walked ahead, leaving the younger boys behind. At times stopping to let the other two catch up. Tommy slowly walking close behind Ranboo, he didn’t completely trust Tubbo. 

As they walked into Tommy’s house, Ranboo went immediately to the kitchen to make some lunch. In the mean while Tubbo and Tommy sat in the living room. They were quite for a moment until Tubbo spoke up, “I’m sorry.” was all he said. 

Tommy closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Tubbo got up from his spot,“I really am Tommy, I’m sorry,” he repeated as he approached Tommy. Tommy shook his head. Did Tubbo really think a simple sorry would fix a year of manipulating, abuse and trauma? 

Tubbo sat next to Tommy and tried to hold his hand. Tommy flinched at the touch and fell onto the floor, acting like he was protecting himself from something. 

“I...Sorry! I forgot!” Tubbo said quickly getting up. “Just stop,” Tommy said looking at the floor. “Stop what?” Tubbo asked. 

Tommy looked up at Tubbo,“Stop apologizing!” Tommy scream as tears started flowing down his cheeks. “Please just stop! I don’t want to hear it!” he yelled. 

Tommy felt his heart go faster, chest tighten as he started shaking and sweating rapidly. Oh no he thought. 

The yelling made Ranboo run into the room and see what was happening. He quickly ran to Tommy’s side. “Tommy! I’m here,” Ranboo said. “Am I allowed to touch you?” Ranboo asked before doing anything. Tommy slightly nodded. Ranboo pulled Tommy into a tight hug. Ranboo played with Tommy’s hair trying to calm him down,“Hey, shh, it’s okay Tommy,” he whispered so he wouldn’t trigger it much worse. Ranboo continued to whisper kind things to Tommy. 

After a few moment Tommy started calming down. Ranboo picked him up and sat Tommy back onto the couch. 

Once Tommy was fully calm, Ranboo turned to Tubbo. “You could stay for lunch Mr.President, but once your done eating I want you gone.” Tubbo was about to protest but just kept it to himself and nodded. 

As they ate lunch in silence, Ranboo wrote down what happened in his journal so he could report this to Phil once he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah, short but i quite like this chapter  
> some first bits of angst, you all won’t know what’s coming in the next few chapters


	7. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Niki visits Tommy n’ Ranboo and they have some bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly the wholesome moments before the storm
> 
> it’s not a lazerray fic until some hard angst crashes in  
> ( yes i will write more fanfiction like this one :) )
> 
> also i changed the archive warning because i finally realized how i want this story to go, but it’s still going to have a good happy ending

Tommy started slowly waking up. He felt safe as he woke up, this was something he hadn’t felt in so long. 

Tommy woke to Ranboo having his arms around him like Ranboo was protecting him. He remembered what happened yesterday with Tubbo. Since then Ranboo didn’t leave him in case something else would happen. 

Despite not wanting to lose this feeling, Tommy nudge Ranboo’s arm to wake him up, “Hey, wake up.” Ranboo groaned as he started to wake up. “Okay okay, give me a few minutes.” Ranboo let go of Tommy as he rolled over. Tommy sat up and stretched.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Tommy asked. “First let’s get ready and have breakfast, after that we’ll figure something out,” Ranboo said getting up. Tommy nodded and started getting up. 

Ranboo let Tommy get ready first before they headed to Ranboo’s house so he could get ready for the day. Ranboo then made some breakfast for Tommy and himself. 

Afterwards they sat on Ranboo’s couch trying to decide what to do. Then there was a knock on Ranboo’s door. Ranboo got up to open the door, and there standing was his older sister, Niki.

“Oh, hey sis, do you need anything?” Ranboo asked. “Well, Technoblade didn’t trust you 100% to take care of Tommy, so he asked me to come and check up on you guys every once in a while,” Niki said with a smile.

, Of course, he didn’t Ranboo thought to himself with a sigh. “Come in then,” Ranboo said with a smile. Niki nodded and walked into the house to see Tommy laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. 

“Hello Tommy,” Niki said slowly approaching Tommy with a smile. Tommy quickly looked up at Niki and let out a smile of relief, waving hello.

Tommy sat up to let Niki sit on the couch next to him. "How are you doing Tommy?" Niki asked. "I'm fine," Tommy replied with a smile.  
Ranboo went to sit on the opposite side of Tommy. "Any plans for today?" she asked. "Nope, we're bored and don't know what do to," Ranboo replied slouching down.

Niki thought for a moment before speaking, "I found a flower forest yesterday while exploring, we should go there!" Niki said with excitement. Ranboo sat up, "That's not a bad idea, Tommy?"  
Tommy was quiet for a few moments before speaking, "Sounds fun,' he said looking up at Niki with a smile.

The three got ready for their trip to the flower forest, packing some snacks and some tools that they may need while there. Niki explained that the forest wasn’t too far but it was quite a bit of a walk.

~Time Skip~

As they made it to the flower forest, Ranboo and Tommy where in awe. It was as beautiful as Niki described. All different colored flowers spread around surrounded by tall trees, only letting bits of sun rays pass through. Sheep and cows walking around peacefully eating whatever piece of grass they came upon. Aswell the forest was right next to a beautiful river stream.

Tommy ran to the stream and watched all the fishes swim past. Ranboo and Niki following behind as they decided to set up their small camp there for today. Ranboo unpacked a blanket he brought so they can sit as Niki went to watch the fishes with Tommy. 

Soon, Tommy got an idea and started picking some flowers. “Whatcha doing there Tom?” Ranboo asked writing in his journal. “I’m going to make us flower crowns,” Tommy said with a bit of excitement in his voice. 

“You know how to make those?” Niki asked. Tommy nodded,“Yeah...before I moved the DreamSMP with Wilbur...I would make them for my family and...and for Tubbo...” Tommy’s smile faded a bit, but he shook his head and continued working.

Tommy made flower crowns using allium and poppies for him and Ranboo to match. Then he made a flower crown out of white and pink tulips for Niki. 

He gave them each their flower crown, Ranboo took off his crown and put on the flower crown with joy. Niki gently placed the flower crown on her head thanking Tommy. Finally Tommy placed his own.

As Tommy was happy with his work, he did something Niki and Ranboo haven’t seen in so long.  
Tommy let out a laugh and a big smile. 

Ranboo smile grew even more as he tightly hugged Tommy, Niki soon joining the hug. They both missed the laughs and smiles Tommy would give out. The smiles that made people happy, Tommy always had that effect on others.

If only his family was here to see his smile Ranboo and Niki thought to themselves.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Phil! Where are you?!” Technoblade yelled as he ran, sword held tightly in one hand. “Wilbur!” Technoblade yelled as he looked around frantic.

Technoblade turned as he heard someone behind him, silently hoping it was his father or brother.   
.  
.  
.  
A red and black mask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i should start writing longer chapters
> 
> but honestly, can’t wait to write future chapters, they will definitely be longer, trust me i got a lot to write for those


End file.
